1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof that prevents current leakage in thin film transistors of the thin film transistor array panel, which results in a loss of data voltage or gate-on voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor array panel is used as a circuit board to independently drive pixels in a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting device.
The organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other electrode injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons. The excitons emit light as discharging energy.
The thin film transistor array panel of the organic light emitting device includes switching thin film transistors connected to signal lines which control data voltages and drive thin film transistors to direct a current to a light-emitting device by applying transmitted data voltages as gate voltages.
The peripheral area of the thin film transistor array panel includes an electrostatic discharge protection circuit, which is connected to gate lines or data lines. The electrostatic discharge protection circuit protects the main circuit of the thin film transistor array panel by discharging static electricity to drop a static voltage, or by charging static charges in a capacitor and breaking down under an overvoltage. The electrostatic discharge protection circuit includes thin film transistors that are turned on when a voltage of more than a threshold voltage (turn-on voltage) is applied.
However, when the threshold voltage of the electrostatic discharge protection circuit is low, current leakage occurs which results in a loss of gate-on voltage or data voltage.
Thus, it is desired to develop a thin film transistor array panel which prevents current leakage in thin film transistors of the thin film transistor array panel.